JP Simmons
The over privileged son of PK Simmons who is battles with depression and suicidal thoughts. Early Life Born in Chelsea to his rather eccentric wealthy father. Due to the vast access of wealth he has and his over privileged nature, it soon makes him very arrogant, rude, egotistical and also as well as spending money recklessly he had countless of girlfriends and numerous one night stands. All this contributed with him battling depression and soon enough he had suicidal thoughts and at one time even attempted suicide. After his attempt at suicide , he realised that he needed help and went to counseling. The only counseling he can find is a Biblical counseling. He goes through it and from it manages to become a Christian as well as beating his suicidal thoughts. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 9 All the Single Leapers He is among those at the Single Leaper club run by Susan Mallory where the singles come together and moan about their singleness. He meets Peter Rupert new comer just before they got started in the meeting and Peter apologises for his father as he realises his father is PK Simmons who did the bear review. They are all wearing black and their is a casket in the middle with the wedding dress Courtney Chicago had worn on her wedding day. JP is very annoyed with Katherine McGhee who keeps wailing and wants to tell her story, a story they have all heard many times. Peter Rupert, is saddened by this story but tries to encourage everyone there is more to life than whether one is married or not. JP says he is upset that despite all his wealth he still can't get married to anyone. In the end of Kevin Davis finds them and tells them to leave as they aren't sanctioned to be there. Kevin is confused why JP is there as he had been known as a real ladies man. It is also revealed that the coffin belonged to JP who takes it away after the group is disbanded. Episode 16 Philadelphia Porridge Milo Goodwin ends up getting an idea to boost customers at the La Vista restaurant by changing the names of the foods they cook to make them more exciting to taste by putting a city or country in front of it such as Philadelphia Porridge and so forth. This works with first Tommy Doogle and JP Simmons from the Single Leapers club wanting to hold their meetings their as they could have the quiet and love the 'new food' and the fact hardly anyone is there although they are saddened when they hear that they can't bring their coffin in the restaurant and are very annoyed when everyone realising the 'new food' also rush their as well. When Sally Moogle however comes over and reveals what Milo has done, everyone including JP and especially Tommy are horrified by this and now believe the food taste terrible as they know the truth and everyone left the restaurant including Tommy and JP. Episode 17 Christmas Served With Chili Con Carne He along with Susan Mallory and Courtney Chicago are encouraged by Tommy Doogle to go on the Christmas carol service on Christmas day at the church in Gracefield.